


Left Alone with My Thoughts to Keep Me Warm

by lorilann



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linc's thoughts while in solitary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Alone with My Thoughts to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Lincoln leaned back against the cold stone of his cell. There wasn’t much to do in solitary confinement except be alone with all the thoughts of rights and wrongs, of missed opportunities, of things that you no longer had. He thought most of his son and his brother. They both depended on him and he’d done his best but ultimately he had let them down. Lincoln Burrows was a screw up of the greatest proportions.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to when Michael had taken his first steps. Michael, quiet and sure of himself, used the old wooden coffee table to lift himself off the carpet. Standing he looked so pleased with himself until Mike morphed into his little boy.

Now Lincoln could see LJ with his chubby red cheeks working with all his might to stand on his own two feet. The look of pure accomplishment on his face at doing it. Linc could see himself with a wide grin on his face. Younger Linc crouching down, egging his son on.

“Come on, come to daddy. That’s a good boy.”

A father’s pride is what gets him through the endless days and nights.


End file.
